Sleeping with Ghosts
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: Il n'était qu'un enfant, seul et perdu. Elle lui a ouvert son coeur et aurait tout donné pour le protéger. Mais un jour ou l'autre, les enfants grandissent... AU. même univers que le Sang du Dragon
1. 1ère année : I'll be yours

**L'univers d' Harry Potter appartient entièrement à Rowling. **

**La chanson " I'll be yours " est la propriété exclusive de Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Luz.**

* * *

**Avant - propos :**

**Cette fic est basée sur les chansons des albums de Placebo : "Sleeping with ghosts"et "Without You I'm Nothing". Mais contrairement à "Déchus", je n'ai pas repris l'intégralité des paroles. Je me suis contentée du titre ainsi que de quelques vers de la chanson originale.**

* * *

**Soulmates Never Die **

**Première Epoque : Sleeping with Ghosts.**

**1971-1978.**

* * *

_1ère Année : I'll be yours._

Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier jour, à la Cérémonie de Répartition. Il était frêle et petit pour son âge.

Les autres fantômes faisaient leurs paris habituels sur les Maisons dans lesquelles seraient envoyés les nouveaux élèves.

" Regardez celui-ci, c'est certainement un Black ! Ces cheveux noirs, ces yeux gris ... sans parler de cette façon de regarder les autres de haut, comme si un Black valait mieux qu'un autre !

- Voyons, sir Nicholas ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de mauvais bougres ...

- Pardonnez mon emportement, mon Frère. Je pense que je ne me suis jamais remis du règne de terreur de Phineas Nigellus Black ...

- Et que pensez-vousde celui-ci ? "

Le moine l'avait montré du doigt, et sir Nicholas, après l'avoir jaugé d'un oeil critique, avait déclaré d'un ton catégorique :

" Certainement pas un Gryffondor ! "

Il avait tort, et je le savais avant même d'entendre le Choixpeau Magique clamer le nom de sa Maison.

Oui, il semblait fragile et perdu, presque insignifiant à côté du grand garçon aux cheveux ébourrifés qui faisait face à la Grande Table d'un air assuré. Oui, il avait les épaules voutées, comme pour se protéger du monde qui l'entourait, et ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés avec trop de soins pour un garçon de 11 ans.

Mais ses yeux ... ses yeux reflétaient tant de choses ...

Leur surface dorée cachait un océan de sentiments déchaînés. L'appréhension, la peur, mais aussi la tristesse, la souffrance, la rage, l'acceptation ... et l'espoir.

Et lorsque la voix du vieux chapeau posé sur sa tête avait résonné dans la Grande Salle, cet espoir avait brillé de mille feux.

A partir de ce jour, j'ai assisté plus souvent aux repas.

Je ne me mêlais pas aux élèves, bien sûr, mais je restais tapie dans un recoin obscur, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et je le regardais. Il mangeait sagement son repas, en silence, tandis que ses camarades plaisantaient bruyament.

Trop silencieux. Trop sage. Et cette souffrance dans ses yeux malgré le sourire plaisant qu'il affichait.

Je connaissais cette souffrance ... elle avait empoisoné mon esprit et mon corps mortels, jusqu'à me suivre dans ce simulacre de vie auquel mon désespoir m'avait condamné.

Et je savais ce qui s'ensuivrait si personne ne lui venait en aide, s'il continuait à porter ce fardeau seul, comme je l'avais fait ...

Alors je me suis mise à le suivre. Dans la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs. Et jusqu'au portrait marquant l'entrée de sa Salle Commune.

Mais jamais plus loin. Peu de personnes connaissent mon existence. Les fantômes, bien sûr ; quelques portraits qui parfois me voient errer dans les couloirs déserts ; ainsi que certains membres du corps enseignant. Mais aucun élève. Jamais.

Et je n'étais pas prête à sortir du cocon protecteur bâti par cette ignorance entretenue avec soins. C'était la seule chose qui rendait ma condition supportable à travers les années.

J'avais remarqué que certains de ses camarades semblaient témoigner le même intérêt curieux pour lui. Trois d'entre eux en particulier : Sirius Black - qui, au grand damne de sa famille et de sir Nicholas, avait été envoyé à Gryffondor - , James Potter, et un jeune garçon blond que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué, Peter Pettigrow.

Ils avaient remarqué ses absences répétées, et l'avaient questionné sur ce sujet, mais ses réponses étaient toujours vagues, évasives.

Je savais qu'à chacune de ces absences, Madame Pomfresh venait le chercher avant la nuit tombée, et le ramenait au petit jour. Je les avais souvent suivis jusqu'à la Grande Porte. Mais jamais à l'extérieur.

A l'extérieur, il y avait le parc, la Forêt Interdite ... et le lac ...

Je ne m'aventurais jamais à l'extérieur.

Mais un matin, Madame Pomfresh l'a ramené en hâte jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il tremblait et son corps frêle était couvert de sang. Lorsque ses blessures furent soignées et que l'infirmière l'eut laissé seul, j'osai enfin l'approcher.

Il dormait profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Sa poitrine bandée se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il semblait si fragile. Si innocent. Quel monstre avait pu lui faire tant de mal ...

Des éclats de voix retentirent depuis le bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

" Calmez-vous Pompom ...

- Mais vous avez vu dans quel état il était ce matin, Monsieur le Directeur ! Il s'est mordu les bras et les jambes ! Qui sait ce qu'il se fera le mois prochain ! S'il survivra seulement ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose -

- Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à faire ... Et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne peux pas défaire ce qui a été fait ... ni empêcher la lune d'être pleine ... "

_... empêcher la lune d'être pleine ..._

Si mon coeur avait battu dans ma poitrine, il se serait sûrement serré tandis que mes yeux se posaient sur les traces de griffes marquant sa peau si pale.

_... la lune d'être pleine ..._

Et un frisson me parcourut alors qu'une perle blanche coulait le long de ma joue froide.

Un loup-garou. Le pauvre enfant était un loup-garou ... une créature maudite ... comme je l'avais été ... comme je le suis encore ...

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas un loup-garou. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans l'autre.Ma malédiction était différente. Mais je comprenais sa tristesse, sa rage de porter un fardeau qu'il n'avait pas choisi.

Et malgré toute cette souffrance, toute cette violence qui menaçaient de le consummer à chaque pleine lune, je voyais toujours cette faible lueur d'espoir danser dans ses yeux dorés.

Et je savais à quel point cet espoir était fort et faible à la fois. Fort d'avoir survécu à tant de nuits, mais trop faible pour survivre à une nouvelle épreuve, à une nouvelle déception.

Je sentais la peur s'emparer de lui chaque fois que ses nouveaux amis le questionnaient, chaque fois qu'un nouveau mensonge quittait ses lèvres roses.

Il ne survivrait pas à leur rejet, et il le savait inconsciemment. Mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir. Je n'avais ni le pouvoir de protéger son secret contre leur curiosité, ni celui de contrôler leur réaction.

Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique chose à lui offrir. Moi.

J'ai pris ma décision un soir d'hiver.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh l'a emmené au dehors, je les ai suivis. Je les ai vu traverser le parc jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, puis disparaître dans un tunnel sombre. Et lorsque l'infirmière est ressortie seule, moins d'une heure plus tard, j'ai pénétré à mon tour dans les ténèbres.

Il est là. A genoux. Le corps agité de spasmes de plus en plus violents. Des hurlements de souffrance résonnent dans le noir. Ses membres s'allongent. Sa peau semble se déchirer tandis qu'une fourrure épaisse recouvre peu à peu son corps meurtri.

Je me force à regarder. A supporter. Je dois voir. Je dois savoir.

Quand sa transfornation est achevée, j'entre dans la chambre délabrée. Le loup se tourne vers moi. Il m'observe de ses grands yeux dorés, mais ne m'attaque pas.

Les loup-garous n'attaquent que les êtres humains et je n'en suis plus un depuis bien longtemps.

Je suis restée avec lui toute la nuit.

Chaque hurlement, chaque morsure, chaque goutte de sang s'est inscrite en moi, marquant ma mémoire.

Et lorsque la lune disparaît enfin, cédant sa place à la faible lueur de l'aube, je m'agenouille à côté de son corps ensanglanté. Il tremble, l'esprit perdu entre la veille et le sommeil.

Je voudrais caresser sa peau meurtrie. Je voudrais écarter les cheveux châtains cachant son visage. Mais je sais le froid que causeraient mes caresses.

Alors je reste là. Immobile. Attendant. Espérant.

Et lorsque son jeune visage se tourne lentement, lorsque ses yeux fatigués se posent sur moi, je lui souris faiblement.

" Je t'ai vu souffrir. Je t'ai vu hurler à travers la nuit. Et je serai l'eau qui purifie ton âme. Je serai ton père. Je serai ta mère. Je serai tienne. "

Et l'espoir embrase son regard d'or.

* * *


	2. 2ème année : English Summer Rain

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient exclusivement à Rowling.**

**La chanson " English Summer Rain " est la propriété de Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_2ème Année : English Summer Rain_

La pluie tombe, grise et triste. Comme Londres.

Je n'aime pas Londres. Je n'aime pas la ville en général. C'est trop ordonné, trop cloisonné. Quand je suis en ville, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

Heureusement, il y a l'été. En été, toute la famille s'installe dans la maison familiale, à la campagne. C'est une grande maison, pleine de courants d'air, mais solide et accueillante. Le grand-oncle Priape l'apelle le Lupanard. Ca le fait beaucoup rire. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ...

Un jour, j'ai demandé à Tante Jocaste ce que" lupanard " signifie. Elle a pincé les lèvres et m'a dit de ne pas me mêler des conversations des adultes.

La tante Jocaste n'est pas très aimable. C'est une vieille fille aigrie et autoritaire. Ca fait cinq ans que je vis avec elle, et je ne l'ai jamais vue sourire une seule fois.

Oh, elle n'est pas vraiment méchante ... enfin, la plupart du temps ...

Je ne manque de rien. Je mange à ma faim, j'ai ma propre chambre, petite mais confortable. Et surtout, c'est la seule à avoir accepté de m'accueillir chez elle après la disparition de maman.

Tante Jocaste se plaint souvent d'avoir à me supporter. Elle dit que mon père est un bon à rien ... elle a sûrement raison ...

Quand j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard, Tante Jocaste a eu peur qu'on ne m'accepte pas à cause de ce que je suis. Heureusement, le nouveau directeur a accepté de prendre le risque. Il a même fait aménager un endroit rien que pour moi pour les nuits de pleine lune.

J'aime Poudlard. Là-bas, personne ne me regarde avec peur ou avec dégoût. Personne ne sait ce que je suis ... sauf Sarah ...

Sarah est ma meilleure amie. Elle me tient compagnie pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Elle a vu ce que je deviens pendant ces nuits-là, et pourtant, elle n'a pas peur de moi.

Oh, bien sûr, elle ne risque rien puisqu'elle n'est plus humaine, mais elle ne me traite pas comme un monstre. Même quand je suis ... l' _Autre_ ...

Elle me parle, elle chante des berceuses pour me calmer. Ca ne marche pas toujours, mais elle ne se décourage jamais. Elle est si gentille ... et si belle ... J'aime la manière dont sa peau et ses cheveux scintillent doucement dans le noir.

Je me demande souvent dans quelle Maison elle était. C'est difficile à dire. Son uniforme a la même teinte gris perle que le reste de son corps. Et je n'ai jamais osé lui demander.

Mais je suis sûr qu'elle était à Serdaigle. Elle sait tant de choses ! Parfois, elle m'aide à faire mes devoirs, tard le soir, dans la Bibliothèque. Je crois que Madame Pince nous a aperçus une fois, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Sarah m'a expliqué que je ne dois parler d'elle à personne. Elle m'a dit que la plupart des membres de sa famille étaient encore vivants, quecertains d'entre eux ont suivi leur scolarité à Poudlard, et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils sachent ce qu'elle est devenue.

Alors je n'ai parlé d'elle à personne. Pas même à mes amis de Gryffondor. De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude des secrets. Et malgré toutes les ruses de Sirius pour les percer à jour, je sais les garder avec soins.

Mais malgré toutes mes précautions, tous mes mensonges, j'ai peur que Sirius et James finissent par comprendre la vérité. Ils sont intelligents, et un jour ou l'autre, ils remarqueront que mes absences coïncident toujours avec les nuits de pleine lune.

Et ce jour-là, j'ignore ce qui se passera. J'ignore s'ils m'accepteront, ou s'ils me rejetteront ... comme mon père ...

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'espère de tout mon coeur que ce jour ne viendra jamais. J'aime bien Sirius et James, et Peter aussi. Ils sont drôles et on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur pitié ou de leur sympathie. Leur amitié ignorante me suffit.

Parce que maintenant, j'ai Sarah. Parce que je sais qu'elle m'attend. Loin de cette pluie qui s'abat sur la gare de King Cross. A l'autre bout de cette voie ferrée qui, dans quelques minutes, m'emmènera de nouveau à Poudlard.

Je sais que ce soir, elle assistera à la Cérémonie de Répartition, invisible, mais présente. Je sais que demain, elle me rejoindra à la Cabane Hurlante et veillera sur moi.

Les saisons passent, les années s'écoulent et les choses changent. Mais pas Sarah.

Sarah est comme la pluie d'été qui tombe sur Londres, grise et triste.

Sarah sera toujours là.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ! Pour les petits curieux, il y en aura 7 au total, un pour chaque année de Rémus à Poudlard.**

**Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le point de vue a changé. J'alternerai entre celui de Rémus et celui de Sarah.**

**Et maintenant, place aux remerciements :**

**Shadox : Heureuse que cette nouvelle fic te plaise. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer, même si maintenant on connaît le prénom de celle qui se cachait derrière le " je " du premier chapitre ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir à son sujet !**

**Enola 83 : Merci pour ton compliment sur l'eau de source. Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé d'adopter un style plus léger que celui que j'emploie d'habitude. Surtout en ce qui concerne Rémus : après tout, il n'a que 12 ans dans ce chapitre ! Un peu jeune pour utiliser des phrases à rallonge comme j'ai tendance à le faire d'habitude ! ( lol ) Et tu remarqueras les petits indices que je laisse apparaître au sujet de Sarah !**

**Raziel Tepes : " désespérément platonique " est un terme parfait pour décrire ce qui se passe entre ces deux personnages ! Et ils vont peu à peu en faire la douloureuse expérience ! Vive l'adolescence et ses poussées d'hormones !**

**Thaele Ellia : Toutes ses suppliques sur tes pleurs excessifs ne seraient-elles pas un moyen pour le moins Serpentardesque ( est-ce que ça se dit ? ) pour te faire offrir des paquets de kleenex ? Enfin, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, et pour répondre à ta question : non, Sarah n'est pas la Dame Grise ! Bon, j'avoue que j'y ai pensé pendant un quart de seconde quand l'idée de cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit ... mais j'ai des projets beaucoup plus intéressants pour ma petite fantômette ... hé hé hé !**

**Bref : merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! J'espère en recevoir encore plus pour ce chapitre ! lol !**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Biz. **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	3. 3ème année : Plasticine

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling.**

**La chanson " Plasticine " est la propriété de Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_3ème année : Plasticine_

J'aime le printemps. Tout est si calme. Si paisible. Il est encore tôt, mais les couloirs sont déjà déserts. Comme toujours à cette période de l'année.

Les examens sont dans quelques semaines et tous les élèves révisent, du Gryffondor retardataire au Poufsouffle relisant pour la centième fois le même livre poussiéreux relatant une page méconnue de notre Histoire.

Ils s'agglutinent dans la Bibliothèque ou dans leurs Salles Communes, abandonnant le reste du château au silence.

Et aux fantômes.

Au printemps, les plus timides, les plus renfermés d'entre nous quittent leur refuge et s'aventurent dans les couloirs.

Même la Dame Grise se montre moins hautaine, et il n'est pas rare de la voir échanger quelques mots avec le Baron Sanglant.

Seule Myrtle semble immunisée contre cette épidémie de sociabilité.

Elle reste cloîtrée dans sa tanière. En silence. Aucun gémissement. Aucune inondation. A croire que l'une de ses tentatives de suicide ait miraculeusement réussi ...

Mais je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Son silence. Son besoin d'être seule. De se perdre dans son propre néant.

Je la comprends. Mieux que quiconque. Car la fin du printemps marque pour moi la même fatalité que pour elle. Une fatalité que nous ne sommes pas prêtes à fêter en grande pompe.

On ne peut pas tous être comme Sir Nicholas !

Et quand on parle du lion ...

" Sarah ! Ma chère ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Sir Nicholas ...

- On ne vous a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps !

- Vous me connaissez ... je préfère la solitude des donjons ...

- J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous aviez appris à apprécier la compagnie ... "

Son sourire narquois et sa voix chargée de sous-entendus éveillent en moi un agacement que je chasse hors de ma voix.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ... "

Son détestable petit sourire s'accentue encore tandis qu'il me répond d'un ton faussement étonné :

" Vraiment ? Eh bien j'avais cru comprendre que vous trouviez la compagnie d'un certain lion des plus appréciables ... et c'est bien normal : quelle jeune fille digne de ce nom pourrait rester insensible au charme d'un Gryffondor ! "

Et moi qui pensais qu'une mort violente et précoce m'avait dédouanée de ce genre de commérages ...

" Sir Nicholas, je vous assure que -

- Taratata ! Inutile de faire l'innocente, jeune fille ! Que croyez-vous ? Moi aussi j'ai été jeune ! Moi aussi j'ai connu les affres d'un amour impossible ! "

... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait dans ma courte vie de mortelle pour mériter ça ...

_/ " Sa-arah !_

_- Non ... laisse-moi tranquille ... pitié ..._

_- Tss tss tss ... si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, il faut me donner ce que je veux, Sarah._

_- Non ... non ..._

_- Non ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais mon amie ... Tu es mon amie, n'est-ce pas Sarah ?_

_- Non ... ne me force pas à faire ça ... je t'en supplie ... je t'en supplie ... Tom ... " /_

... ah oui ... j'avais oublié ...

" Ignoriez-vous que Shakespeare s'inspira de mon histoire personnelle pour créer le personnage de Roméo ! "

... c'est quand même cher payé ...

" Mais ne craignez rien, ma jeune amie ! Vous ne finirez pas comme la pauvre Juliette ! Je vous sauverai de ce sort tragique ! "

... me sauver de la mort ... moi ... j'ai dû rater un chapitre ...

" Non ! Vous n'aurez pas à souffrir mille morts ! Ni à subir l'outrage du mépris ! "

... réflexion faite, c'est lui qui a dû rater un chapitre ...

" Je serai votre Cupidon ! Je protégerai votre amour naissant ! Pour qu'il grandisse ! Qu'ils'épanouisse tel une rose qui fleurit sous un soleil printanier ! "

... c'est cela ouiii ...

" Vous deviendrez le symbole de la victoire de l'amour sur la mort ! Et les générations futures -

- SIR NICHOLAS ! "

Mon interruption semble avoir sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Coupé dans son envolée mystico-lyrique, il reste quelques secondes la bouche ouverte avant de la refermer d'un coup sec et de retourner son attention sur moi.

" Sarah ?

- Sir Nicholas, je suis très ... touchée ... de votre intérêt pour moi, mais je vous assure que je ne suis engagée dans aucune histoire d'amour ...

- Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr ! "

Son petit sourire en coin ne me dit rien qui vaille ...

" Vous n'êtes amoureuse d'aucun troisième année, et cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. "

Le clin d'oeil qu'il me lance confirme mes doutes.

" Sir Nicholas -

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser ! Nous tenons Conseil dans quelques minutes au sujet de la dernière ... farce ... de Peeves. "

La vague de soulagement qui m'envahit se brise soudainement lorsqu'il m'assène le coup de grâce.

" Sachez seulement qu'un _certain Gryffondor_ se trouve actuellement au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie ... mais je ne vous ai rien dit ... "

Par les trois têtes de Cerbère !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ! Que je cours après les garçons comme une adolescente en pleine crise de puberté ! Mais pour qui me prend-il ? Je suis assez vieille pour être la mère du plus âgé des septièmes années !

Sans compter que je suis un fantôme ! Un FANTOME pour l'amour du Ciel !

Les fantômes ne fricotent pas avec les mortels ! Les fantômes sont morts ! Et les morts ne tombent pas amoureux des vivants ! Aussi beaux soient-ils !

... et beau il l'est ...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me suis dirigée inconsciemment vers la Tour d'Astronomie ... et il est là ... assis sur les dalles fraîches ...un manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Malouvert sur les genoux ... les derniers rayons du soleil embrasent ses yeux dorés et la brise agite doucement ses cheveux châtains ...

Qui aurait cru que l'enfant maladif qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules s'épanouirait de la sorte ...

Oh, bien sûr, il est encore timide, et son corps ne s'est pas encore totalement défait de la fragilité de l'enfance ... mais il est plus fort, plus sûr de lui.

Surtout depuis que ses amis ont découvert son secret sans pour autant le rejeter. Et le fait qu'ils l'acceptent malgré tout, malgré sa lycanthropie, l'aide à mieux s'accepter lui-même ... à mieux accepter cette part de ténèbres qu'il porte dans son sang et qui pourrait le consummer s'il se laissait dévorer par le désespoir ... comme je l'ai fait il y a tant d'années ...

J'étais faible. J'ai laissé les ténèbres m'envahir, me consummer ... j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable pour un semblant de reconnaissance ... de confiance en moi ...

J'ai perdu de vue qui j'étais, et j'en ai payé le prix fort ...

Mais Rémus n'est pas comme moi. Rémus est un Gryffondor !Il a la force, le courage de se battre ! De s'accrocher à l'espoir ! A la vie !

Et je ferai tout pour m'en assurer. Pour le protéger.

Pour protéger cette beauté qui irradie de ses yeux dorés ... la beauté d'un rêve d'enfant ...

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Enola83 : Je ne laisse que peu d'indices, mais c'est pour ne pas gâcher la surprise ! Pour ce qui est de Sarah en Serpentarde, il va falloir attendre encore pour avoir la réponse !**

**Shadox : Contente que tu reste fidèle à mon humble fic ! Petite révélation : Sarah ne sort pas du voile ! C'est juste un fantôme ( comme les autres ? ).**

**Thaele Ellia : Et oui, la famille de Rémus est bizarre. Ils ont un peu le même genre de tradition que chez les Black, sauf qu'au lieu de noms d'étoiles, ce sont des noms tirés de la mythologie gréco-latine ! D'où le grand-oncle Priape et la tante Jocaste ! **

**Raziel Tepes : Sarah n'est pas une vampire ! La malédiction dont elle a été frappée est d'un autre genre ! Mais tu en sauras plus par la suite ! ****Au fait, pour la quesion de l'uniforme, c'est vrai qu'ils portent l'écusson de leur maison ... de nos jours ! Mais qui sait QUAND Sarah est morte ! ( bon d'accord, moi je le sais, mais je ne dirai rien, pas même sous la torture ... )Quand à savoir si Sarah était une Poufsouffle ... je me vois dans l'obligation de te donner la même réponse qu'à Enola : seul l'avenir nous le dira !**

**Diony : Eh oui, j'aime entretenir le mystère sur mes perso, ça les rend plus intéressant(e)s et ça force les lecteurs à lire la suite pour découvrir la vérité ! Nyark nyark nyark !**

**Ptite Kloona Depp : Moi aussi j'aime quand ya du Mumus, c'est pour ça que je le mets dans ( presque ) toutes mes fics ! Quand à Placebo, j'adore ce groupe : je les ai vu 3 fois en concert, et c'est vraiment génial en live ! Encore mieux que leurs albums, c'est tout dire !**

**Bon ben, voilà pour les réponses aux reviews !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	4. 4ème année : The Bitter End

﻿ 

**L'univers de Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de Rowling.**

**La chanson " The Bitter End " est la propriété de Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_4ème Année : The Bitter End_

Je sais que c'est mal. Que je ne devrais pas la suivre. Mais je le fais quand même. Comme si quelque chose, une sorte de force implacable m'y forçait.

C'est la seconde fois que je fais ça. Que je la suis jusqu'ici. Jusque chez elle.

... chez elle ...

Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de décrire cet endroit, mais je suppose qu'un cimetière est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un foyer pour un fantôme.

J'ignorais tout de cet endroit jusqu'à l'année dernière. Oh bien sûr, j'avais remarqué dès ma deuxième année qu'elle venait me voir moins souvent pendant la période des examens. Mais je pensais que c'était pour me laisser plus de temps pour réviser.

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à l'année dernière. Car l'année dernière j'ai remarqué autre chose. Une tristesse dans ses yeux.

Non. Pas une tristesse ... pas vraiment ... C'était un sentiment plus profond, plus amer.

Je me souviens très bien du moment précis où j'ai remarqué ce sentiment étrange pour la première fois.

C'était au printemps. La Bibliothèque était bondée et la Salle Commune bien trop bruyante, alors j'avais trouvé refuge au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Le silence et l'air frais me faisaient du bien. J'étais détendu et totalement absorbé par mon manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Au point que je n'avais pas remarqué l'arrivée de Sarah.

Je ne me suis rendu compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle m'a parlé. C'était étrange.

D'habitude je sais toujours quand elle est là. Je le _sens_.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Elle m'a demandé ce que je révisais et m'a proposé de m'aider.

J'aime quand Sarah m'aide à réviser. Tout semble plus clair, plus simple quand c'est elle qui me l'explique.

Alors nous avons revu l'ensemble du programme : les épouventards, les strangulots, les kappas ... jusqu'aux loups-garou.

Arrivée à ce chapitre, Sarah s'est tue. Elle a dû sentir mon mal-aise, car elle m'a souri. Ce même sourire triste qu'elle a les jours de pleine lune.

Elle m'a proposé de lui parler. De lui dire ce que je ressentais.

Au début je n'ai rien dit. C'est toujours difficile pour moi d'en parler.

Mais Sarah est d'une patience à toute épreuve. Elle a attendu en silence.

Et j'ai fini par parler.

Je lui ai dit ma colère d'être considéré comme " Force du Mal " pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas choisi, quelque chose que je ne peux pas contrôler. Et ma colère d'avoir été rejeté à cause de ça.

Rejeté par mon père et par la majorité de ma famille d'abord, mais aussi par ceux que je considérais comme des amis et que je n'ai plus jamais revu après ... après _l'incident_.

Je lui ai dit mon angoisse d'être rejeté de nouveau. Par les quelques oncles, tantes et cousins qui me toléraient encore, mais surtout par les amis que je m'étais fait ici, à Poudlard.

A l'époque, Sirius, James et Peter savaient déjà que j'étais un loup-garou. Ils l'avaient découvert pendant notre deuxième année, et avaient décidé de rester mes amis malgré tout.

Mais l'angoisse de les perdre, de les voir changer d'avis et me traiter en monstre, cette angoisse ne me quittait pas.

C'est à ce moment que Sarah s'est mise à parler.

Elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas laisser cette peur prendre le dessus. Que s'ils étaient mes amis, c'est qu'ils m'avaient accepté pour ce que j'étais.

Elle m'a dit de ne jamais perdre espoir. De toujours continuer à me battre. Quoiqu'il arrive. Même s'ils me trahissaient. S'ils m'abandonnaient. Parce que je devais rester fidèle à ce que j'étais. Toujours.

Et alors qu'elle parlait, je pouvais voir ce sentiment étrange brûler dans ses yeux pâles.

C'est ce soir-là que l'ai suivie pour la première fois.

Les révisions terminées, elle m'a raccompagné jusqu'au couloir menant à la tour des Gryffondors. J'ai fait mine de rentrer et dès qu'elle s'est éloignée, je l'ai suivie.

Elle s'est dirigée vers une section du château que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Les couloirs étaient froids et noirs. Ils paressaient interminables.

Finalement elle s'est arrêtée devant une porte. J'ai attendu qu'elle la traverse, puis je me suis approché et je l'ai entrouverte doucement.

Cette porte donnait sur une sorte de cour intérieure bordée d'une haute haie. Des colonnades encadraient un grand carré de ce qui semblait être un jardin.

Je me suis faufilé à l'extérieur et, caché derrière la haie, j'ai suivi Sarah des yeux. Elle flottait entre des stèles de pierre. C'est alors que j'ai compris.

Ce n'était pas un jardin. C'était un cimetière.

Cette réalisation m'a figé sur place. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir un cimetière dans une école ...

La stupeur passée, j'ai remarqué que Sarah s'était arrêtée devant l'une des tombes. J'étais trop loin pour bien voir, mais elle semblait la fixer.

Un goût amer a envahi ma bouche à la pensée que cette tombe était sûrement _sa _tombe.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là. L'image de Sarah devant cette stèle de pierre m'a hanté pendant des mois. Mais je n'ai pas osé retourné jusqu'au cimetière.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Les examens sont passés et mes bagages sont faits. Demain je repars pour Londres.

Sarah est venue me dire au revoir après le banquet. Elle souriait mais j'ai reconnu ce sentiment dans ses yeux. Et j'ai su qu'elle y retournerait.

Alors, pour la seconde fois, je l'ai suivie.

Il pleut ce soir. Le bruit de la pluie résonne dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Elle vient de traverser la porte. Cette porte que j'ai tenté d'oublier. Je veux l'ouvrir mais ma main tremble.

Non. Je ne dois pas abandonner. Je ne dois pas avoir peur. Sarah m'a accepté. Elle a accepté le loup qui est en moi. Elle l'a vu. Elle _sait_.

Elle a accepté mes ténèbres. Alors je dois accepter les siennes. Je dois aller jusqu'au bout.

J'inspire profondément et je tourne la poignée. La porte s'ouvre. Elle est là. A l'endroit exact où elle se tenait il y a un an.

Je m'approche en silence. Je longe la haie jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Le dos vers moi, elle fixe la tombe à ses pieds.

Je distingue les contours de la stèle à travers son corps translucide. Je la regarde sans bouger. Je ne veux pas troubler ce moment de recueillement. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je le _sens_.

La pluie tombe, sans fin.

Une éternité s'est écoulée lorsqu'elle repart. Mes yeux suivent sa silhouette argentée jusqu'à la porte avant de se fixer sur la tombe.

C'est le moment de vérité. Je peux fuir, oublier que cette tombe existe et faire comme si tout allait bien. Comme si le monde était parfait.

Ou je peux rassembler mon courage et m'approcher. Faire face à la réalité. A la mort.

La pluie est glaciale contre ma peau. Elle s'immisce dans mes vêtements, dans mes chaussures.

Mes cheveux trempés collent à mon front. M'aveuglent. Je les repoussent d'une main tremblante alors que mes yeux déchiffrent l'inscription gravée dans la pierre.

Et mon coeur s'arrête. Mes entrailles se tordent, si fort que j'en ai mal.

" ... Rémus ... "

Je lève la tête. Elle est là. De l'autre côté de la stèle. Elle me regarde et son regard est si grave, si triste qu'il me brûle.

Je baisse les yeux.

" ... Sarah ... Sarah ... je ... "

Ma gorge se serre, étouffe les mots.

Sa voix douce glisse sous la pluie.

" ... tu n'aurais pas dû ... je ne voulais pas que tu saches ... pas comme ça ... "

Je suis allé jusqu'au bout. J'ai fait face à la réalité. Maintenant je sais.

Et plus rien ne sera comme avant. Plus jamais.

Sarah ROGUE

1929 - 1945

Suicidée

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Coucou les p'tits loups !**

**Comme promis, un chapitre pleins de révélations sur Sarah. ****Et plus que 3 autres à écrire. Je peux déjà vous donner les titres :**

**- 5ème année : Something Rotten.**

**- 6ème année : Protect me from what I want.**

**- 7ème année : Sleeping with Ghosts.**

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

**Kloona Moony : J'espère que ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes questions ! Mais rassure toi : il y a encore plein de choses à découvrir sur Sarah ! Et VIVE PLACEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !( lol )**

**Raziel Tepes : Oui, je sais, je suis trop fleur bleue ! Mais que veux-tu ? On ne se refait pas ! Mais Sarah n'est pas " sortie " avec Tom. Leur relation était plus ... ambigue ... Pour en savoir plus, il va falloir être patient ! ( Moi sadique ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! lol )**

**Shadox : Alors comme ça on se met en embuscade à l'entrée, hein ! Pas bête ! lol Plus sérieusement, je pense que ce chapitre répond à ta question sur l'âge de Sarah : quand elle dit qu'elle est assez vieille pour être la mère du plus âgé des 7ème année, elle parle de son " âge " actuel ... si tant est qu'on puisse considérer qu'un fantôme vieillisse ...Bref, merci de ta fidélité, et bonne chance avec ffnet !**

**Enola83 : Sarah une Serpentarde ? Va falloir attendre encore un peu pour avoir la réponse à cette question brûlante ! Idem pour ce qu'elle a fait ... même si ce chapitre montre les conséquences tragiques de ses actions ... Contente que tu aies apprécié l'humeur du chapitre 3 ! Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire des répliques amusantes, alors je suis soulagée de voir que j'ai fait rire au moins un personne ! lol !Et pour ce qui est du fameux : " C'est cela, oui ! ", c'est un clin d'oeil à la célèbre réplique de Thierry Lhermite dans " Le Père Noël est une ordure " ! J'adore ce film ! Il me fait rire à chaque fois que je le vois !**

**Alexiel. v : Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Youpi ! Et fan d'Angel Sanctuary je suppose ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'avec un pseudo pareil, pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour deviner ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour ton envie de lire la suite ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié ! **

**Voilà, voilà, ce sera tout pour ajourd'hui !**

**Juste un petit mot pour vous dire qu'un nouveau projet prend forme dans mon esprit déjanté ! Plus d'infos sur mon homepage ! ( Moi, faire de la pub pour mon LJ ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous fait dire ça ! lol )**

**Zoub' et à plus' !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	5. 5ème année : Something Rotten

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété exclusive de Rowling.**

**La chanson Something Rotten appartient à Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_5ème Année : Something Rotten_

" Ca fait plus d'une semaine maintenant ...

- Et alors ! Je continuerai aussi longtemps que j'voudrai !

- Mais comprends-les, l'inondation menace de s'étendre à tout l'étage si-

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Tu es un fatôme ! C'est pas comme si tu pouvais glisser et te briser le cou ! "

Je retiens difficilement le sifflement d'exaspération qui me titille.

" Myrtle. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes. Le Directeur est un homme compréhensif, mais tout le monde n'a pas autant de patience que lui. Plusieurs Professeurs sont déjà allés le voir. Les élèves commencent à se plaindre et-

- C'est toujours pareil ! Tout le monde se ligue contre la pauvre Myrtle !Mais je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! C'est pas ma faute si tout le monde se moque toujours de moi !

- Peeves n'est pas " tout le monde ", Myrtle.

- Mais il s'acharne sur moi ! Tu étais là, tu l'as entendu ! "

Ah oui ... la fameurse chanson d'Halloween de Peeves ... Il en écrit une chaque année. et chaque année il choisit une nouvelle victime. Et devinez _qui_ étais la victime cettefois ...

" C'était horrible ! Toutes ces choses affreuses qu'il a dites sur moi, sur mes lunettes, sur mes boutons ... Et tout le monde l'a entendue ! Ils riaient tous ! J'ai même entendu des deuxièmes années la reprendre à tue-tête ! "

Rester concentrer. Eviter de repenser à Peeves dirigeant une chorale improvisée de deuxièmes années portant d'énormes lunettes en cul-de-bouteille ... Surtout, ne pas rire.

" Ce qu'a fait Peeves est mal, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais c'est un Esprit Frappeur ! Il n'a aucune notion de morale ...

- Morale ou pas, c'est _lui_ qu'on devrait punir ! Pas moi !

- Mais ce n'est pas une punition, Myrtle. Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de mettre fin à cette inondation. Quand à Peeves, le Baron Sanglant s'est occupé de lui ... "

A ces mots, un sourire avide déforme le visage luisant de Myrtle.

" Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Raconte ! "

Dans ces moments-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir en elle la pathétique Mimi Geignarde.

" Je n'en sais rien, je n'étais pas là. Contrairement à toi, je ne prends aucun plaisir à assister à ce genre de spectacles douteux ...

- Tu as tort. Certains de ces spectacles sont très ... divertissants ... et je suis sûre qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de t'intéresser ... "

Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette conversation.

" Ca m'étonnerait ...

- On parie ? "

Et j'aime encore moins la tournure sinistre que prend son sourire.

" Ecoute, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir-

- Nulle part. C'est juste qu'il me semblait que tu t'intéressais de près à une certaine personne ... "

Par les trois têtes de Cerbère ! Est-ce que tout le monde s'est donné le mot ?

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester quand je décide de changer de tactique. Myrtle est encore plus bornée que Sir Nicholas, et plus je nierai, plus elle sera persuadée d'avoir raison.

Autant jouer carte sur table. Nous sommes de la même génération après tout. Aucun risque qu'elle se compare à une quelconque héroïne shakespearienne ...

" Rémus Lupin est un ami. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Tu as seize ans, Sarah ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes hormones ne te titillent pas un peu !

- J'avais peut-être seize ans quand je suis morte, mais j'ai mûri depuis, contrairement à toi ! Et de toute façon, la question n'est pas là ! Rémus est un enfant !

- Il n'avait rien d'un enfant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ... "

Sa voix prend une intonation suggestive et ses yeux se plissent derrière ses énormes lunettes. Merlin ! Elle a l'air d'un vieux pervers qui épie les jeunes filles dans leur bain ... Par les portes de l'Enfer ...

" Myrtle ... _où_ as-tu vu Rémus exactement ? "

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de glousser en flottant vers ses toilettes.

Cette histoire ne sent pas bon du tout ...

" Myrtle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !

- Moi ? Rien de mal, voyons. Il faut bien que je trouve de quoi me distraire entre deux inondations. Et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne t'intéresses qu'à des Préfets ... "

... des Préfets ? Mais de qui- ... Par tous les démons de l'Enfer ! Tom ...

" Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as des goûts bizarres. C'est vrai que le Gryffondor est mieux bâti que l'autre, mais par Merlin ! Toutes ces cicatrices ! Jédusor était du genre maigrelet, mais lui avait une belle peau blanche, parfaitement intacte ... "

C'en est trop ...

" Je t'interdis de parler de Tom ! Et je t'interdis de poser tes yeux de fouine sur Rémus !

- Eh bien ! Qu'est devenue la gentille petite Sarah, si douce, si patiente ?

- Tu as dépassé les bornes, Myrtle ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou je vais-

- Quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

- J'irai prévenir Dumbledore ! Je te ferai renvoyer !

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait ...Tu n'as rien fait pour arrêter Jédusor à l'époque, et tu ne feras rien pour m'arrêter maintenant ... tu es une lâche, Sarah ... tout comme moi ! "

Je me précipite sur elle, mais c'est trop tard. Elle a plongé dans les canalisations. Et pas question de la suivre dans ces tuyaux crasseux et nauséabonds ... de toute façon, je sais où elle va : la Salle de Bain des Préfets.

Je n'ai jamais volé aussi vite et c'est à peine si j'arrive à éviter de traverser Rusard. Les jurons du Concierge résonnent dans les couloirs, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser.

La voilà. La statue de Boris le Hagard. Je m'arrête devant elle et fixe la porte. J'hésite.

Et si l'un des élèves prenait son bain ? Myrtle connaît sûrement les habitudes des Préfets, et elle ne se serait pas donner la peine de plonger dans les toilettes pour rien.

Il _doit_ y avoir quelqu'un. Un Préfet. Un garçon ...

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête.

Il y a deux minutes, je me vantais d'avoir dépassé le stade de l'adolescence, d'avoir mûri, et me voilà effarouchée à l'idée de voir un garçon prendre son bain !

Je suis ridicule ...

Mais je dois arrêter Myrtle. Pas question de la laisser continuer ses petits jeux malsains.

Je rassemble mon courage et je traverse la porte.

Myrtle aurais dû aller à Serpentard ... Elle m'a piégée en beauté. Elle m'a rabaissée à son niveau et maintenant je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle ...

Parce que je ne peux pas détacher les yeux du jeune homme qui se baigne devant moi. Il m'hypnotise.

L'eau qui glisse sur sa peau luisante. La contraction de ses muscles à chaque mouvement. Et les cicatrices qui semblent danser le long de son corps ...

Myrtle a raison sur deux points.

Rémus Lupin n'est plus un enfant.

Et je suis une lâche.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Ma Muse est en forme en ce moment ! Pourvu que ça dure !**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement productive entre 10 heures du soir et 2 heures du matin ...**

**J'ai même écrit une bonne partie du septième chapitre hier soir ! Youpi ! Plus que le chapitre 6 et j'aurai pratiquement terminé cette fic !**

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

**Shadox : Youpi ! Mon plan infernal pour maintenir le suspens jusqu'au bout a marché ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi : l'âge des fantômes est une question intéressante mais ambigue. Tu remarqueras que j'y fais allusion dans ce chapitre. Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas : aucune erreur à déplorer dans ta review, cette fois ! La malédiction ffnet a été vaincue ! lol**

**Raziel Tepes : Et non ! Sarah n'est pas la mère de Sévérus. Elle est morte en 1945 et notre cher Maître des Potions est né vers 1960, soit près de 15 ans plus tard ! Mais Sarah fait bien partie de sa famille proche ... suspens, suspens ...**

**Et voilà ! Pas beaucoup de reviews cette fois, mais c'est ça quand on poste la suite trop vite ! **

**Ca m'apprendra ! J'aurais dû garder le chapitre 5 et vous faire poiroter plus longtemps ! Mais que voulez-vous ? Ma gentillesse me perdra ! lol**

**Bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	6. 6ème année : Protect me from what I want

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété exclusive de Rowling.**

**La chanson Protect me from what I want appartient à Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_6ème Année : Protect me from what I want_

Je lève les yeux de mon devoir et jette un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la Bibliothèque. 18 h 10. Plus que quelques minutes ...

" T'as rendez-vous ? "

Je sursaute. James me fixe à travers ses lunettes rondes.

" Non ... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que t'arrêtes pas de regarder l'heure depuis qu'on est arrivés. "

Autant pour moi et ma discrétion légendaire ...

Je réponds d'un " Ah " peu enthousiaste que j'agrémente d'un vague signe de tête avant de replonger dans ma lecture.

En face de moi, James continue de me regarder d'un air soupçonneux. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. Peine perdue ...

" Alors ?

- Alors _quoi_ ?

- T'as rendez-vous, oui ou non ? "

Il est vraiment têtu quand il s'y met.

" Je t'ai dit que non.

- Alors pourquoi tu surveilles l'heure ? "

Il faut reconnaître que cet entêtement lui est d'un grand secours dans certaines situations ... surtout celles incluant une certaine rouquine ...

" James-

- Je parie que j'connais la réponse ! "

Splendide ! Voilà que Sirius Black, beau parleur devant l'éternel, daigne se joindre à la conversation ! Je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge ... ou en l'occurence, de la Bibliothèque ...

Je réprime un soupir et me tourne vers lui. Assis à côté de James, les mains dans les poches, il me surveille de son regard perçant.

" Vraiment ? Eh bien, je serais curieux d'apprendre avec qui j'ai rendez-vous !

- Rogue. "

Mon coeur rate un battement. Je dois lutter pour garder mes yeux plantés dans les siens.

" Je parie que dès qu'on sera partis, t'iras rejoindre ce bon vieux Servilus pour une scéance de rattrapage en Potions ... "

Une vague de soulagement m'envahit et je ravale le petit rire nerveux qui menace de m'échapper.

" Désolé de te décevoir, Patmol, mais je n'ai _pas_ rendez-vous avec Sévérus-

- Alors c'est _Sévérus _maintenant ? "

Cette fois je ne fais rien pour cacher mon agacement.

" Ecoute Sirius, votre petite gué-guerre, c'était marrant les trois premières années. Mais là, ça devient franchement ridicule ...

- Il l'a bien cherché !

- Ca, c'est _toi_ qui le dis ... "

Sirius se redresse comme un chien aux aguets.

" Tu prends sa défense, maintenant !

- Je ne prends la défense de personne. Sévérus est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Mais votre histoire, c'est un peu celle de la poule et de l'oeuf.

- Quoi ? "

La façon dont il fronce les sourcils et cligne des yeux à toute vitesse est vraiment comique, et je préfère opérer une retraite stratégique avant d'agraver la situation en blessant son ego chatouilleux.

Je me lève et commence à rassembler mes affaires.

" Laisse tomber. De toute façon j'vais aller finir mon devoir dans le dortoir. J'arrive pas à me concentrer ici. "

James, qui évite ce genre de sujet brûlant depuis une certaine conversation particulièrement instructive avec notre Préfète préférée, se lève à son tour.

" Nous aussi faut qu'on y aille. C'est l'heure. Prêt Patmol ? "

Sirius saute sur ses jambes et se met au garde-à-vous.

" Prêt, ô Capitaine, mon Capitaine ! "

Sac sur le dos, nous sortons de la Bibliothèque sous le regard suspicieux de Madame Pince.

" A plus, Lunard !

- Bon courage pour l'entraînement ! "

James me lance un clin d'oeil avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir, suivi par un Sirius Black étrangement silencieux.

Je n'aime pas ce silence. Je suis sûr qu'il mijote quelque chose, mais _quoi_ ? C'est toujours difficile de savoir ce que Sirius a dans la tête, même après tant d'années de farces plus ou moins douteuses.

Enfin, inutile de s'inquiéter pour le moment. De toute façon j'aurai certainement découvert ses plans avant la prochaine pleine lune, et puis j'ai autre chose en tête pour l'instant.

Et je suis en retard ...

Arrivé à la Tour, je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au dortoir. Le coeur battant, j'ouvre la porte.

Elle est là et m'accueille d'un sourire.

" Désolé pour le retard ...

- Ce n'est rien. Je viens d'arriver. "

Je sais que c'est faut. Connaissant Sarah, elle a dû arriver en avance pour s'assurer que le dortoir était vide ...

" Tu es sûr qu'aucun de tes amis ne va revenir à l'improviste ?

- Aucune chance ! James et Sirius sont au Quidditch et avec le match contre Serpentard qui approche, ils ne seront pas rentrés avant au moins minnuit ! Quand à Peter, il est à l'Infirmerie. Une petite erreur en Potions.

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Oh non ! Madame Pomfresh lui a assuré que les pustules auraient disparu d'ici lundi ! "

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Sarah hausse un sourcil.

" Tu es conscient que nous ne sommes que mardi ...

- Ca c'est rien ! En troisième année, il est resté deux semaines au lit après un incident en Transfiguration. Un problème de crapaud ... il a failli y laisser un doigt ! "

Elle secoue la tête d'un air désaprobateur, mais ne parvient pas à cacher le petit sourire qui danse sur ses lèvres.

Je pose mon sac et m'asseoit sur le lit.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? "

Elle s'approche tout en parlant, et pendant une seconde, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'asseoir à mes côtés. Mais elle s'arrête à plus d'un mètre du lit.

Mon coeur se serre.

C'est comme ça depuis l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais depuis elle garde ses distances. Il n'y a que les nuits de pleine lune qu'elle s'approche assez pour que je puisse sentir la fraîcheur de son " corps " contre ma peau ...

" Rémus ? "

Sa voix douce me tire de mes pensées. Ses yeux inquiets scrutent mon visage et je force un sourire sur mes lèvres.

" J'ai une surprise pour toi ... ferme les yeux ... "

Elle fronce les sourcils mais obéit.

Je lève une main devant moi, la paume vers le haut, et je la fixe en me concentrant de toutes mes forces. Un leger craquement se fait entendre et je souris en admirant le résultat de mes efforts.

" Tu peux les ouvrir. "

Mon sourire s'accentue encore lorsque Sarah pose un regard émerveillé sur les flammes qui dansent au creu de ma main.

" Rémus ... c'est magnifique ... "

En une seconde, elle franchit la distance qui nous sépare et s'asseoit sur le lit, si près que son genoux traverse presque le mien ...

" J'en étais sûre ! Je te l'avais dit que tu pouvais le faire ! Rémus ! Je suis si fière de toi ! "

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi radieuse.

Les flammes qu'elle contemple illuminent son visage, lui donnant l'éclat de la lune, et ses yeux semblent briller d'un feu qui leur est propre. Ses lèvres forment le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu ...

Ses lèvres ... je ne peux m'empêcher de les fixer ... elles semblent si pleines ... si douces ...

Inconsciemment, mon corps se penche légèrement vers elle, mais un brusque mouvement de sa part me fige sur place.

D'une main, elle replace consciencieusement une mèche argentée derrière son oreille et mon sang bouillonne lorsque ses doigts effleurent sa nuque délicate ...

Le feu qui la fascine n'est rien en comparaison de celui qui brûle dans mon ventre. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour étouffer le grognement qui résonne dans ma gorge.

Mais je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ma main tremblante de dessiner le contour de sa peau ...

Elle lève brusquement la tête et ses yeux pâles plongent dans les miens.

" ... Rémus ... "

Sa voix est sourde et rauque ...

Ignorant l'absence de chaleur et de chair, mes doigts remontent la courbe de sa nuque et caressent le reflet de sa joue.

Mon coeur bat si vite que j'ai mal. Le sang cours dans mes veines, enflammant la moindre partie de mon corps.

Plus rien n'existe que le désir qui me brûle ...

" ... Sarah ... "

Ses yeux se ferment et son corps entier se fige ... avant de s'éloigner lentement ...

Et la panique me submerge. Les flammes qui dansaient dans ma main disparaissent et je me lève d'un bond.

" Sarah ... Sarah, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne voulais pas ... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ... "

Elle est immobile, debout au milieu de la chambre. Ses yeux fermés lui donnent l'air d'une Belle au Bois Dormant ...

Mais je ne suis pas le Prince Charmant ... et aucun de mes baisers ne pourra la ramener à la vie ... jamais ...

" Sarah, s'il te plaît ... dis-moi que tu me pardonnes ... je t'en supplie ... "

Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux.

" Je te pardonne, Rémus ... "

Sa voix est douce mais son sourire est si triste, si mélancolique qu'il déchire mon coeur en un millier de lambeaux.

" Sarah-

- Je dois partir. "

Incapable de trouver les mots qui pourraient la retenir, j'acquiesce d'un vague signe de tête tandis qu'elle disparaît à travers le mur.

Resté seul, je m'écroule sur le lit. Le visage entre les mains, je ris. Un rire hystérique, grotesque ... comme moi ...

Je suis stupide. Tellement stupide.

J'ai franchi la ligne. J'ai laissé mes désirs prendre le contrôle et j'ai perdu le seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée ... la seule que j'aimerai jamais ...

Et maintenant je suis seul.

Seul et misérable.

Je voudrais que ce soit la pleine lune. Je voudrais pouvoir hurler ma douleur dans les ténèbres et déchirer ce corps qui m'a trahi ...

Mais je ne peux pas. Alors je fais le seule chose qu'il me reste.

Je pleure.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Je sais, je suis trop gentille avec vous !**

**Mais s'il faut remercier quelqu'un pour cette avalanche de chapitres, c'est bien ma Muse ! A croire qu'elle a fait une cure de vitamine C ! lol**

**Et pour continuer dans les bonnes nouvelles, le dernier chapitre est pratiquement terminé lui aussi !**

**Alors avec un peu de chance, et si vous êtes sages, je pourrais le poster dans l'après-midi !**

**Et voilà les RAR :**

**Shadox : Pourquoi Sarah appelle Mimi par son nom anglais ? Excellente question ! Et bien, Mimi est morte en 1943, et Sarah en 1945. Elles étaient donc à Poudlard à la même époque, et se connaissaient peut-être ... peut-être même étaient-elles dans la même Maison ... qui sait ? ( bon, moi je le sais ... mais je ne vais pas vous livrer tous mes secrets d'un coup tout de même ... lol ) Et c'est vrai qu'un Mumus de 16 ans, c'est un spectacle plus que fascinant ... au fait, j'espère que Sirius ne t'a pas fait trop mal ! lol Oh, et j'attends avec impatience le mot que personne n'utilise plus depuis 50 ans !**

**Alexiel.v : Les choses deviennent de plus en plus complexes entre Sarah et Rémus, et tu auras remarqué que ce chapitre n'arrange rien ... bien au contraire ! Haaaaaaaa ! L'Amoouuuurrr !**

**Raziel Tepes : Sarah a le sang chaud, et elle n'est pas la seule ! C'est ça l'adolescence : les bouffées de chaleur, les poussées d'hormones ... les désirs incontrôlables ! Pauvre Rémus !**

**Thealie : Plus j'ai de nouveaux reviewers, et plus ça me motive pour écrire ! Alors merci Thealie ! Et oui, Sarah est de la famille de Sévérus ! C'est une Rogue en chair et en os ! ... enfin, façon de parler ... lol**

**AndromedaLN : J'aime bien réserver de petites surprises à mes lecteurs ! Et je suis assez fière du coup de théâtre à propos de l'identité de Sarah ! Pour répondre à ta question : elle n'est ni sa soeur, ni sa cousine ! Mais je n'en dirai pas plus ! **

**Voilà !**

**A ( très ) bientôt pour la conclusion ( ? ) de cette histoire !**

**Zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	7. 7ème année : Sleeping with Ghosts

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété exclusive de Rowling.**

**La chanson Sleeping with Ghosts appartient à Placebo.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**Alorscomme je suis incapable de résister au chibi eyes de Shadox et pour fêter le retour à la vie de Thaelle Ellia, voici le dernier chapitre !**

**En espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas !**

* * *

_7ème Année : Sleeping with Ghosts_

"Pars avec moi. "

L'orage gronde au-dessus de nous.

Demain le train l'emmènera pour la dernière fois. Demain il partira ... pour ne plus jamais revenir ...

" Pars avec moi, Sarah !

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne _veux_ pas !

- Rémus ...

- Tu n'es qu'une lâche.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça !

- Alors pars avec moi !

- Et pour aller où ? Pour aller _où_, Rémus ? Tu crois que ta famille m'accepterait ? Ils ne veulent même pas de toi ! "

Sa mâchoire se crispe. J'ai frappé où ça fait mal. Mais il doit comprendre ...

Je ferme les yeux.

" Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre cette nuit-là ...

- Ne dis pas ça ... s'il te plaît ... "

Sa voix est sourde, suppliante. Je rouvre les yeux. Les siens sont baissés. Il a l'air si jeune, si fragile. Comme un petit enfant grondé par sa mère.

" ... ne dis pas ça ... je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi ...

- Tu aurais continué à vivre comme tu le faisais avant de me connaître. Tu aurais survécu ...

- Non ... non. Pas sans toi. "

Son ententêtement me fait sourire malgré moi.

" Ne te moque pas de moi, Sarah ... s'il te plaît ... "

Ma gorge se serre.

" Je ne me moque pas de toi, Rémus. C'est juste que tout ça est si ... si ... _inutile_. Ca ne nous mènera nulle part. Tu es encore si jeune-

- Je ne suis plus un enfant ! "

Il a relevé la tête et me défie du regard.

" Non. Tu n'es plus un enfant. Mais tu as toute la vie devant toi et moi ... moi j'ai perdu la mienne depuis longtemps ... "

Il fixe le sol et sa voix semble si faible, si perdue.

" ... mais je t'aime ... "

Mon âme saigne. Merlin ... pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si difficile ...

" Je sais ... je t'aime aussi, Rémus ... "

Ses yeux dorés plongent dans les miens et pendant une seconde, le monde est parfait. Une seconde d'éternité.

Rien qu'une seconde.

" Mais ça ne change rien. Tu es vivant et je suis morte.

- Non. Ne dis pas ça-

- Rémus ! Je suis un fantôme ! Nous ne pourrons jamais nous toucher, nous embrasser ni même nous tenir par la main !

- Ca n'a pas d'importance ...

- Si, ça en a. Et tu le sais ... au fond de toi, tu le sais ... et tout l'amour du monde n'y changera rien ... "

Il se détourne mais c'est trop tard. J'ai vu les larmes qui brûlent ses yeux.

" Rémus ... "

Ses épaules tremblent. Il essaie de résister, de rester maître de lui ... mon lion si courageux ...mais ses jambes cèdent et il tombe à genoux.

Je m'approche doucement. Le visage dans les mains, il tente d'étouffer les sanglots qui l'agitent.

Je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras. Je voudrais sécher ses larmes et lui dire que tout ira bien. Toujours.

Mais je ne peux pas.

Alors je lève le visage vers le ciel. Les nuages gris couvrent l'horizon, traversés d'éclairs qui explosent en vagues blanches. Et bientôt la pluie tombe. Une pluie de début d'été, encore hésitante.

Le ciel pleure pour moi et je ferme les paupières. Je laisse les émotions et les visages m'envahir ... l'indifférence ... la violence ... mes parents ... la douleur ... Tom ... la solitude ... la compassion ... Sévérus ... et l'amour ... tellement d'amour ... et tous ces sentiments, toutes ces images se dissipent sous la pluie ... jusqu'à ce que plus rien d'autre n'existe ...

Sa mélodie m'envahit. Et avec elle une douce chaleur ... une paix ... comme un espoir ... une certitude ...

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se posent sur l'homme que j'aime. Je m'agenouille devant lui et ma voix fait ce dont mon corps est incapable.

Elle le caresse, le cajole.

" Ssh ... ne pleure pas ... sèche tes larmes mon amour ... tout s'arrangera ... un jour ou l'autre ... car les âmes soeurs ne meurent jamais ... "

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**FINIE ! YOUPIIIIIIIIIIIII !**

**Bon, je sais ce que vous allez me dire : c'est trop triste et en plus on n'en apprend pas beaucoup plus sur Sarah !**

**Et vous avez mille fois raison !**

**Mais voilà ce que vous ignorez encore : Sarah va revenir dans une autre fic !**

**Ou plutôt, elle va bientôt apparaître dans une des fics que j'ai déjà entamées. **

**Alors encore un peu de patience et vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire sur ce qui s'est passé entre Tom et Sarah, et les liens exacts de la fantômette avec le Professeur le moins aimé de Poudlard !**

**Certains diront que je triche, et que j'aurais dû répondre à ces questions dans cette fic. Et à cette critique ( mille fois justifiée ) je répondrai ceci :**

**Dès le départ, j'ai voulu faire de Sleeping with Ghosts le récit de la relation ambigue et exclusive qui se noue entre Rémus et Sarah. Tom et Sévérus font partie intégrante de leur vie, mais trop parler d'eux n'aurait fait que dévier ma fic de son but originel.**

**Et pour ceux qui croiraient que l'intervention de Sarah dans une autre de mes fics n'est qu'un moyen détourné pour lui faire de la pub, sachez que cela n'a rien d'artificiel. **

**Le personnage de Sarah était prévu dès la mise en chantier de cette autre fic, dont certains éléments trouvent leur explication dans Sleeping with Ghosts.**

**Seulement le déroulement de l'autre fic ne me permettait pas d'approfondir la relation entre Sarah et Rémus autant que je le souhaitais, principalement pour des questions de chronologie.**

**En effet, la fic en question se déroule après le tome 5, alors que Sarah et Rémus se rencontrent avant même les événements du premier tome.**

**La seule solution aurait été le recours aux flash-back, ce qui posait deux problèmes majeurs :**

**1 - le flash-back c'est bien, mais ça ne permet pas vraiment de rentrer dans le détail ;**

**2 - le flash-back c'est utile, mais utiliser à répétition, ça casse le rythme de l'histoire principale.**

**Je trouvais dommage de sacrifier l'histoire d'amour impossible de Rémus et Sarah, alors j'ai préféré la détacher et en faire une fic à part entière.**

**C'est vrai que j'aurais pu prévenir dès le premier chapitre ( et j'aurais sans doute dû le faire ) et vous m'en voyez désolée. Mais je voulais donner toutes ses chances à cette fic, et j'ai donc préféré éviter de la subordonner à une autre.**

**Sleeping with Ghosts n'est pas une histoire secondaire par rapport à la fic à laquelle elle se rattache. Elle permet juste d'avoir une meilleure approche de certains personnages et événements majeurs de cette autre fic.**

**Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir saoûlés avec mes explications interminables !**

**Je trouve simplement plus correct d'exposer mes raisons dès à présent plutôt que de me faire prier pour les livrer. J'estime que c'est une marque de respect envers mes lecteurs, sans qui la pauvre auteur que je suis ne serait rien.**

**Et pour ceux qui ne lisent pas mes autres fics, j'enverrai une note sur celle-ci pour les prévenir de l'apparition de Sarah ! Au cas où ils veuillent tout de même tenter l'expérience !**

**Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous : les RAR :**

**Shadox : Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien ... ou plutôt pour le bien de mes fics ! J'avoue, j'ai essayé de noyer le poisson à propos de Myrtle. La vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas trop en dire sur Sarah, mais comme tu ne me laisses plus le choix : Sarah était bien à Poudlard avec Mimi et elles se connaissaient d'autant mieux qu'elles étaient toutes les deux les têtes de Turc de leurs petits camarades ( ah, les joies de l'école ! ). Du coup, il s'était établi entre elles une sorte de solidarité silencieuse ... et je voyais mal Sarah employé le surnom de Myrtle, alors que ce surnom étaient justement employé comme une arme par ceux qui la persécutaient ! Et comme, à mon avis, Mimi est le " diminutif " de Myrtle, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le nom anglais... j'espère que ça répond à ta question ! Et comme ta perspicacité n'a pas de limite, tu as bien deviné pour la " suite ". Quand à savoir si Sarah y retrouvera ou non son corps ... suspens suspens ... Au fait, félicitation : c'est bien la première fois qu'on utilise le mot " somptueusement " dans une de mes reviews !**

**Thealie : le lien de parenté exact entre Sarah et Sévérus sera révélé dans la fic " parallèle " à celle-ci ! Alors patience ! PS : moi sadique ? Quelle étrange idée! lol**

**Thaele Ellia : Heureuse de voir que tu ne t'es pas perdue dans les méandres du néant intersidéral ! Plus sérieusement, tes reviews m'ont manqué et je suis contente d'avoir enfin ton avis sur les derniers chapitres de cette fic ! Et pour répondre à ta question : non, Sirius, James et Peter ne savent rien au sujet de Sarah. C'est pour ça que Rémus cache son rendez-vous avec elle au chapitre précédent. Sinon, c'est sûr que la découverte du lien de patenté entre Sarah et Sévérus a favorisé le réchauffement ( tout relatif ) des relations entre le Serpentard et notre loup-garou préféré ! Oh, et merci d'avoir noté ma pointe d'humeur noir ! ( " il a failli y laisser un doigt " c'est ce que le héros de Fight Club appelle de " l'humour flash-back " ! lol J'adore ce film ! )**

**Raziel Tepes : Comme tu dis : pauvre Rémus ! Et moi aussi je doute que le charme ravageur de Sirius ait eu autant effet sur un quelconque fantôme ! lol Désolée pour le manque d'explications ! J'espère que tu me pardonnes /grands yeux pleins d'espoir/ ... NON ! pas la massuuuuuuuuuuuuue !**

**Le mot de la fin : MERCI !**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout et merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments !**

**J'espère vous retrouver tous sur mes autres fics !**

**Zoub' et à bientôt !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	8. Cours de rattrapage : Des nouvelles de S...

**ATTENTION : ****CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !**

* * *

_**Des nouvelles de Sarah**_

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Titillée par ma Conscience, j'ai décidé de poster ce petit message beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.**

**Et oui, après avoir lu vos reviews, une petite voix dans ma tête s'est élévée me criant : " Tu n'as pas honte ! Les faire poiroter comme ça ! "**

**Décidemment, ma gentillesse me perdra ! lol**

**Bref, ce petit mot a pour but de vous livrer le titre de la fic dans laquelle réapparaîtra Sarah. Il s'agit du " Choix du Dragon " !**

**Notre fantômette préférée devrait même arriver dans l'un des trois chapitres à venir ( le découpage exact de l'action n'est pas encore totalement au point ! ).**

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

**Alexiel.v : Merci pour tes compliments. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : la fin n'est pas si triste, puisque ce n'est pas vraiment une fin ! Alors rendez-vous sur " le Choix du Dragon " pour la vraie fin !**

**Thealie : Je sais, je suis méchante ! lol Mais je ne peux pas encore dévoiler le lien de parenté entre Rogue et Sarah, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise ! Et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur mes autres fics !**

**Shadox : Ca y est ! J'ai enfin converti quelqu'un à mes conceptions tordues au sujet de Myrtle ! Félicitations, tu es ma première disciple ! lol Désolée de te décevoir, mais la " suite " n'est pas " l'Etoile du Berger " ! Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été marrant de les voir se battre pour Rémus toutes les deux ! ( Et d'ailleurs, laquelle aurait remporté le coeur de notre Mumus chéri, hein ? Je lance les paris ! ) Et bravo pour " magnificence " ! M'en trouveras-tu un autre / ton de défi /**

**Raziel Tepes : A quelle fic pensais-tu ? " L'Etoile du Berger " ou " Le Choix du Dragon " ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu n'es pas déçu ! Et non : la rapidité de mon update n'a rien à voir avec tes menaces ! Je ne cède pas au chantage ! ( sauf s'il concerne un pot de Nutella ou une tablette de chocolat au lait ! lol ) Quoique ça doit faire mal, un pal ! ( mais je ne suis pas un vampiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire ! )**

**AndromedaLN : Merci, merci ... non, vraiment, c'est trop ! Bon, je sais que je ne trompe personne avec ma modestie exagérée ! lol J'aime les compliments ( comme tous les auteurs, évidemment ), mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par croire que je les mérite ! re-lol **

**Thaele Ellia : Tu vois, j'ai eu pitié de mademoiselle Neurophysio ! Plus besoin de te torturer l'esprit pour savoir de quelle fic il s'agit ! Et oui, je pense au bien être des études de mes lecteurs adorés ! Quel auteur attentionnée ! Bref, merci de tes compliments ! Et, OUI, je vais me mettre à la suite du " Choix du Dragon " ! Je sais déjà exactement ce qui va se passer dans les 3 prochains chapitres. Comme je l'ai dit, seul l'ordre et le découpage des scènes me pausent problème. Mais le 4ème chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une semaine maxi ! ( Faut dire que les chapitres de cette fic sont longs : en moyenne 15 pages chacun ! Allez-y, plaignez-moi ! J'adore me faire plaindre ! lol )**

**Alors à bientôt à tous sur mes autres fics !**

**Zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

**PS : Je lance un petit concours pour le fun :**

**Dans le chapitre 5, Myrtle se plaint de la chanson que Peeves a écrit sur elle. Alors, poètes en herbe, creusez-vous les méninges, et pondez-moi cette chanson !**

**Vous pouvez les envoyer à l'adresse e-mail suivante :**

**loup-et-lunewanadoo.fr**

**Je les posterai sur cette fic dans un non-chapitre spécial ! Et vous pourrez voter pour votre chanson préférée !**

**A moins que je ne crée une "fic" spéciale pour l'occasion ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bref, j'attends vos chansons avec impatience !**

**Re-zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
